


sweater weather

by rosequartzjeon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, at least according to mingyu, wonwoo's a precious bean that must be protected at all costs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosequartzjeon/pseuds/rosequartzjeon
Summary: "mmm, soft."..."is that my sweater?"





	

as fall began to make its appearance, the weather has gotten colder. this excites wonwoo because that meant that it was the perfect time to wear all of his (oversized) sweaters.

 

he’s currently sat at home, searching through his closet to find all of his sweaters so that he can have them all in one place. he counted a whopping 22 sweaters, all varying in color and design. though he had so many sweaters, he still wants to get even more. but that would require leaving the comforts of his home and going to the mall and that was far too much work.

 

so wonwoo decided to raid his boyfriend’s closet instead.

 

mingyu was already accustomed to wonwoo constantly stealing his clothes so wonwoo figured his boyfriend would be okay with him pulling clothes out of his closet. mingyu was more of a hoodie guy and wonwoo’s completely fine with that. he liked wearing his boyfriend’s hoodies; they were the right amount of oversized and they’re thick and warm. wonwoo searched until he found his favorite out of all of mingyu’s hoodies; a simple plain black hoodie.

 

wonwoo pulls the hoodie over his head and immediately feels warmer. the sleeves reached just past his fingertips and the end of it stopped at his mid-thigh. wonwoo stretches out his arms and waves them around before happily pulling the hood over his head.

 

wonwoo romps over to his and mingyu’s shared bed and plopped onto it. wonwoo wasn’t exactly sure why but wearing his lover’s clothes always made him happy and giddy. maybe it was because the clothes always smelt like mingyu even after washing them and mingyu smelt nice. really nice.

 

as he laid on the bed, wonwoo snuggled further into the hoodie and sighed with content. “mmm, soft.” the boy then heard a familiar voice coming from the doorway.

 

“Is that my sweater?”

 oh. mingyu’s home.

 

-

 

mingyu had just come home from a day of tiring classes. he was assigned a group project and his group didn’t have the most hard working people. he spilled his coffee when someone had rudely bumped into him. he forgot one of his binders at home and thus, got scolded by the teacher for it. oh, and he missed his bus. twice.

 

all mingyu wanted to do was go home and cuddle with his boyfriend and maybe take a nap before starting his homework. after today, he thinks he deserves at least that much.

 

mingyu opens the door to his shared house with wonwoo with his keys and hangs them on the hooks near the entrance. with a sigh, he drops his backpack onto the ground and tiredly toed off his shoes. he wondered where wonwoo was. usually, his boyfriend would be on the couch watching a variety show or reading a book but the living room was empty when he went to check.

 

he decided to check their room instead. the doorway was slightly open and mingyu peeked in only to find wonwoo in one of his hoodies, looking absolutely adorable. he nearly squealed because _how can someone be this cute? and how lucky was he to call this precious little bean his boyfriend?_

 

before mingyu could make his presence known, he heard wonwoo mumble something to himself. “mmm, soft.” dear god, he’s adorable.

 

with a little smile on his face mingyu spoke up,”is that my sweater?”

 

wonwoo suddenly sat up and stared at him wide eyed. “uh...i would just like to point out that i did not know you were in the room.”

 

chuckling, mingyu strode over to the bed and flopped onto his smaller boyfriend. he wrapped his arms around wonwoo and let out a sigh of content. this was definitely what he needed after a long day. he heard small cries of protest coming from wonwoo but after realizing mingyu wouldn’t be letting go anytime soon, wonwoo sighed and began playing with his boyfriend’s hair.

 

after a few minutes, mingyu pulled back from wonwoo’s chest to look up at him. “you know i had a pretty rough day but seeing you in my hoodie makes up for all the stuff i had to deal with today.” mingyu pecked wonwoo on the nose and then the lips before resuming his position in the crook of wonwoo’s neck.

 

moments like this were the reason why wonwoo loved sweater weather.

**Author's Note:**

> this is legit the 2nd time i've ever written a fanfic so sorry if the writing is not that great lol
> 
> follow my twt :) @chaeinterlude


End file.
